King Boo (Canon)/Paleomario66
Main Series King Boo= |-|Luigi's Mansion King Boo= 'Summary' King Boo is recurring villain in the Super Mario Bros. franchise, actually taking up the banner as “main villain” for the Luigi's Mansion series. He is in several cases an ally of Bowser, or one of his top minions. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-C| 2-C | Likely Low 2-C | High 2-A Name: King Boo Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The King of All Ghosts, The Master of Illusions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Transcendent Ghost Physiology, Energy Manipulation, Intangibility, Data Manipulation (Halted Luigi's pixels, pulled them back, and reformed him within his own universe), Data Conversion (Created his own data transfer and turned Luigi from data to atoms, and put him together casually. Presumably, King Boo can do the exact opposite, too), Pixel Manipulation (Moved inside of a picture that is otherwise devoid of any life), Ally Affinity (Only works with Boos), Reflection Manipulation, Absolute Illusion, Flight, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Resistance to Sealing, Telekinesis, Force-Field Generation, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Fog Generation, Transmutation, Summoning, Corruption Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Sub-Particular), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Absolute Darkness, Duplication, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can be seemingly destroyed, but because he's a ghost, his consciousness remains. Can also regenerate from seemingly nothing), One Hit Kill and Immortality (Types 7 crosses over with Types 1 and 3 and 8; reliant on his crown) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Comparable to the standards of other big-shots in the franchise, like Mario) | Multi-Universe level (In the original Luigi's Mansion, he materialized a mansion out of nothing instantly. Said mansion contains a grand total of five completely separate universes. While the celestial objects may look small, the Marioverse does this overwhelmingly often. Also, after his defeat in the game, the mansion, along with its five universes, ceased to exist. In Dark Moon, he also nearly overloaded the universe and caused it to collapse casually, and also had complete control over the Paranormal Dimension, capable of warping and manipulating it. Upon his defeat, the entire Paranormal Dimension fades from existence. Speaking of the Paranormal Dimension--it seems to be a type of small "multiverse" of sorts, with a few universe-sized zones. One being the Knightmare Zone, the ScareScraper Zone, as well as multiple mini-zones, including Coin Zone 1, Coin Zone 2, Coin Zone 3, Coin Zone 4, Snow Zone, Train Zone and King Boo's Illusion Zone, as well as a possible Reality Zone. All of the Mini-Zones have countless stars in the background, as does the ScareScraper and Reality Zone. The rest come to scale--and due to the Paranormal Dimension fading from existence after King Boo's defeat him manipulation it, he should scale up to this. This all accompanied by the fact that it's implied King Boo created many zones, and this tier seems set in stone) | Likely Universe level+ (Bitch-slapped PJ Paper Mario who created a universe) | High Multiverse level+ (King Boo is superior to the Boos that took on Mario during the SM64 arc, whom of which fought Bowser. And Bowser annihilated the Manga Kamen. The Manga Kamen has absolute godhood over the manga, and exists in a higher realm than it and its characters; he sees them as mere fictional works, as if they're on a piece of scrap paper while he is the artist. He sees this entire 4-dimensional multiverse as fiction. Seeing a 2-B multiverse as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and King Boo scales to this) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with and even catch Mario and Luigi) | Massively FTL+ (King Boo can catch Luigi's data, which was being transferred wirelessly at speeds capable of crossing two entirely separate universes in seconds, pull it back through the transfer at double the speed, create his own transfer, move Luigi's data with absolute ease, and pull the data into his illusion zone. This easily makes King Boo MFTL+, as he seemingly moves even faster than he himself can react) | At least FTL | Immeasurable (Scales to Luigi-Kun) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Likely Universal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Universe level (As he puts it himself. Ghosts can't die) | Multi-Universe level | Likely Universe level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles. Multi-Universal w/ his crown Standard Equipment: Crown Intelligence: Supergenius (Exceeds Luigi--who scales to Mario--and E. Gadd in this area, casually tricking the both of them multiple times and cracking through technology created by the latter) Weaknesses: The Poltergust. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blue Flame Breath:' King Boo breathes blue fire, either as fireballs that home in, or as giant fireball bullets that explode like bombs upon contact with a foe. *'Purple Lightning Shoot:' King Boo shoots purple lightning from his crown, which can act as actual lightning, or have special effects, like corruption and/or transmutation, as well as sealing. Key: Standard | In the Luigi's Mansion series | In ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' | In Super Mario-Kun NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling, and to make a key bent on consistency for Mario characters. This is why its attack potency is from several different games within entirely different genres. Its only purpose is to scale others from using the most consistent feats. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2